Tashgie
by Epona3
Summary: There was an emotional journey that we didn't get to see. We only saw the results. Starting from 514: Transport is Arranged, and going past The End. Will Auggie and Tash last?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sort of overwhelmed with the fact that at this point we have **_**all the canon._ I have many stories I plan to go back to, stories I put off because I thought the show would give us curveballs that would mess them up. I'll get to them eventually. I guess there's no rush at this point? _**

**_For now, here's how I've been working out my emotions. No promises on my speed of updates, or how far I'll take it. _**

* * *

><p>Natasha watched as Auggie was held between his "Seeing Eye Dog" and the man that had quickly introduced himself as Ryan. She was hurting pretty badly, herself, and Auggie had gone through so much more. Yet he had used his last bit of energy to update them on his other friend, the one they had been captured and tortured for Belenko to find. The man that Auggie wanted to rescue. In that moment, everything about Auggie made more sense.<p>

Auggie and Natasha were pulled into the helicopter and two medics fluttered over him as they were whisked away from the abandoned apartmnt.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The second medic snapped Tash out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Well, no, well..."

"I'll just check you out."

"Is he going to be okay?" They had put an IV into Auggie's arm, and he had fallen asleep next to her. The medics had been cataloging his injuries and, after taking care of the cut on his face, determined nothing was in need of immediate attention. He was badly dehydrated, bruised, and probably had muscle tears in his shoulders, but there was no internal bleeding, nothing with long term effects.

"He'll be fine. What did they do to you?"

Tash looked at the medic, feeling detached. "Electrocution."

She heard the guide-dog: Annie, Tash reminded herself. She heard Annie gasp. She had forgotten that she was there. The woman was sitting with Ryan, wrapped in his arms, on the other side of Auggie.

"Do you have any burns?"

Tash was having trouble concentrating. "No. I'm, I don't think, I don't... I was in water."

The medic checked her over and determined that there were no urgent injuries. "You'll need a more thorough exam, but as long as the numbness isn't too bad, you are okay to wait."

...

Auggie jolted awake as the helicopter landed, but didn't move.

"We're across the border." Tash explained. "There's a plane to take us to Landstuhl."

"I don't need Landstuhl." Auggie replied, loudly. "I need to get to Deckard."

Annie turned and put her hand on Auggie's arm. "We're already tracking Deckard. Joan is on it. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when this is over. What's in this IV?"

"Just fluids right now. They already gave you some antibiotics and painkillers." Tash explained.

"No more painkillers. I need to be able to help. We need to go to Argentina."

"Argentina?" Tash asked.

"That's where Deckard was living the last time I talked to him." Auggie explained.

"Better than nothing." Annie said.

"I can get a plane ready. How about we go to a hotel and you and Natasha get cleaned up, I'll have somebody bring you fresh clothes. We can fly out in four hours."

Auggie reached for his wrist, only to be reminded that his watch wasn't there. "If there's any chance your people can find me a watch and cane, I'd be more punctual."

"Done," Ryan replied.

…

Tash opened the hotel door and gasped at the size of the room. "Who's paying for this?" She asked.

"Why?" Auggie replied.

"It's huge, and fancy."

"I'm sure McQuaid can afford it." He cautiously stepped forward, his hands out-stretched.

"Do you need me to lead you around or something?" She asked.

Auggie sighed. "Normally I'd use my cane. Just get me oriented with the bathroom. If you don't mind, I'll take the first shower."

"Sure."

There was something different about Natasha's movements now. She was more respectful, more tender. Auggie couldn't tell why, and he really couldn't afford any emotional energy to figure it out at the moment. His whole body hurt, and he was the only person who knew about Deckard's movements for the past eight years. He had to focus on the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and heard Tash gasp.

"You look like shit." She said. The wit was Tash, but the voice was exhausted.

"You okay?" Auggie asked as he carefully stepped toward her.

"I'm doing better than you." She raised her fingers and ran them over the wounds on his chest.

"You were pretty badass." Auggie said.

"I'm sorry I left you, the last time. I never realized your job was so-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry you got pulled into all of this. How are your muscles?"

"I hurt all over." Tash replied.

Auggie nodded. "Electrical shock gets worse before it gets better."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door. Tash got up to answer and came back with a duffel bag that she pushed against Auggie's hand. "This one's for you. I'm going to take my shower now."

"Let me know if you need any help." Auggie said with a grin.

"Really?"

She closed the door before Auggie could respond.

…

When Tash came out of the shower, Auggie was asleep on top of the covers of the bed, fully dressed. A cane he found in the duffel was propped against the wall beside him. As she put on her new clothes, she noticed that he was starting to develop a bruise on the left side of his face. They still had over two hours before meeting Ryan, so she climbed into the bed next to him. As she tried to curl next to his body, he jumped awake, startled.

"Sorry." Tash said. She pulled away from him.

Auggie relaxed and reached toward her. "It's okay."

Curled in his arms, she felt at peace, but didn't fall asleep.

"What's wrong?" Auggie asked.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tash asked.

"I never left you." Auggie replied.

"I can't live in the United States. I'm still a fugitive."

Auggie sighed and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "We'll work something out."

"You always say that, but never deliver."

"My life gets complicated, but I'm going to come through, this time."

"I wonder what it would be like, less complicated."

"I probably would be in less pain, right this minute." Auggie replied.

"You should accept some painkillers." She said.

"I'll take some Tylenol." He countered.

"You can be so stubborn."

"A lot like somebody else I know."

...

Annie watched Tash lead Auggie into the hotel lobby, relieved to see that Ryan had delivered on the cane and clothes. They couple looked clean, but hardly refreshed.

"Natasha, I want to thank you for your help with everything." Annie started. "I spent the past hour on a conference call with the FBI. They are going to provide you immunity on you current charges, because of the services you have provided-not just this time, but all of the times you've helped us out."

Auggie and Tash both smiled at the news. "So I can go to DC?"

"Not exactly."

"Of course." The bite was back in her tone. "There's always a catch, isn't there?"

"The wheels of bureaucracy move slowly." Auggie said.

"They need to process the paperwork. You should be okay to come into the country within the month." Annie explained.

"That's bullshit. They can process that in a week." Auggie said, then turned toward Natasha. "I'll make some calls."

"In the meantime, I'll just come with you." Tash said.

"That's not going to be possible." Annie said, gently.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"The Agency booked you a first-class seat to Toronto, where you will stay, under our protection, until everything is cleared up."

"Why can't I go with you to Argentina?"

"Technically, the mission is classified." Annie explained.

Natasha let out a frustrated grunt. "Fine."

"Tash, this will all be over soon enough."

"Yeah." She snapped.

"Come here," Auggie directed, pulling on her arm, away from Annie.

"I assume you mean somewhere private." Tash snapped as she took the lead and pulled Auggie to the left.

"This private enough?" Auggie asked once she stopped.

"As long as what you are about to say isn't classified." Her voice rang with sarcasm at the last word.

"Look, this is what you wanted. You don't have to run any more."

"I'll be in CIA custody."

"For a few days. I'll make sure it doesn't drag on."

"I should just go back to Budapest."

"We don't know what resources Belenko still has, or what he's planning. If he finds out that we survived... Tash, just go along with this."

"You know I don't like being told what to do." Her tone was soft.

Auggie tried to smile, but it hurt his busted lip. "Humor me for once."

"Fine."

A few minutes later Annie watched as Tash got into a McQuaid Security vehicle. Tash and Auggie had simply hugged their goodbyes, but Annie could tell that whatever had once been between the two of them still existed. The look on Auggie's face when he turned back to Annie left her wondering if the same could be said for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Auggie was already sitting on the private jet when Annie and Ryan boarded.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

Auggie rolled his head in Ryan's direction. "Like I've been strung up, tied up, beaten and blown up. How about you?"

"I brought your computer. There's a good internet connection on this thing once we get in the air. You need to rest, but I figured you would want to do some research."

Auggie raised his eyebrows and put out his hand. Ryan handed him his familiar messenger bag.

"I owe you one." Auggie said.

"Not at all." Ryan replied. "So, when I'm not flying the plane I like to have a glass of scotch before take-off. I have some tequila if you want to join me."

"I'm going to pass-"

"Wow. You really must be feeling bad." Annie interjected.

Auggie turned toward her. "...but I'll take a shift in the pilot's chair."

"Whew." Annie said, with a laugh.

"Don't be offended, but I think we are in better hands with me, drunk, then you at any state of sobriety." Ryan said.

"In that case, I'll take a double." Auggie replied as he started unloading the bag with his laptop. His headphones and iPhone were also inside. He slipped the iPhone into his pocket and ran his hands over the headphones for a moment.

"We are next to take off." Ryan explained as he tapped the back of Auggie's hand with a glass.

Auggie nodded and took a gulp before sitting the glass to his side. He slipped the headphones around his neck, but they felt uncomfortable, so he pulled them off and sat them with the laptop.

"You okay?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," he replied, reaching into the bag to see if his earbuds were there. Finding them, he stuffed the headphones away.

Annie didn't believe him, but she didn't push the issue.

…

Tash landed in Canada and gave Auggie a call as soon as she could. He assured her that he was already working to get the immunity expedited.

"I couldn't help to overhear." Ryan said, when Auggie ended the call.

"You couldn't?" Auggie replied. They were in the Buenos Aires safe house, which was cozy, but had plenty of space for privacy. Annie was in the shower.

"If you don't want me involved, I understand. I'm sure you have Hoover wired."

"What makes you think that?"

"You have connections everywhere."

"It comes with the job."

"I assume, from Annie's history with the FBI, that you would have already burned any bridges you may have once had over there."

"CIA and FBI have always had their moments. I assume you have some pull?"

"I've never sabotaged any of their investigations, and I have a few buddies among the ranks."

"Anything you can do would be appreciated."

"Not a problem." Ryan responded.

An awkward silence fell over the two men while the sound of water running echoed in the bathroom.

"I'm just going to go ahead and bring up the giant elephant in the room." Ryan said.

"IED in Iraq." Auggie replied.

"That wasn't it." Ryan said.

Auggie sighed and turned toward Ryan, making almost perfect eye contact. "I guess not."

"Just tell me if you don't want to talk about it, but I didn't need access to Annie's files to know about your relationship. When I talked to folks at Langley, your name always followed hers. That day that she died, lots of people heard your phone conversation."

For months, Auggie hadn't thought about his confession he later learned was broadcast to the DPD. "I loved her." He said, bluntly.

"And she still has a connection with you." Ryan said. "I saw it, when she was trying to find you. Before that, really."

Auggie swallowed and thought for a moment. "She's not the same person anymore." He explained. "Neither am I."

"What changed?"

Auggie scowled. "She died. She came back. She disappeared for four months, and when she returned, she was a shell of her former self who I didn't particularly enjoy. Don't get me wrong, she's the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I will always care for her. But our relationship just wasn't meant to be."

Ryan was quiet for a moment. "I've fallen for her." He confessed.

No matter what Auggie said, a little bit of him died with Ryan's words. The shower cut off and he leaned closer. Not wanting Annie to overhear, he spoke quietly. "Annie is her own person, and she definitely isn't mine to give away, but if you are trying to find out if I'm really out of the picture, I am. You don't have to do me a favor with my Russian Ex to solidify that."

"I'm helping you for a variety of reasons, and none of them are for you to bless my relationship. I would always step up for a fellow soldier, and I'd like to think that, at this point, we can at least consider each other friends."

"Thanks." Auggie said.

"I'll go make some phone calls."


	4. Chapter 4

Auggie had hoped that Tash would beat him to DC, but the phone call he had on the plane meant that wasn't going to happen. He was just as focused on getting her to him as he was taking down Belenko.

But Belenko had other plans, and Auggie found himself sitting in the hallway at Langley, fighting to breath.

"I did not miss this." Deckard said, once he was able to talk.

"We only save this kind of fun for when you're around." Auggie responded.

Deckard huffed, but it turned into a cough. "You wouldn't be sitting next to me with that laser cane if that were true."

Auggie's eyes widened and he turned toward his old friend.

"Come on, man. Don't tell me you haven't thought about how your life would be if you walked away from this job before you went to Iraq?"

"I really don't." Auggie said. It was true. He didn't have room in his life for regrets.

"Sorry to have brought it up, then."

"Don't be."

Deckard put the oxygen back to his face and stared at Auggie's laser cane. "That is a pretty cool gadget you have there, though." "This job has its benefits."

"And you've been working as a handler?"

"Most of the time."

"So, just sitting in the office. Is that enough excitement?"

"I've gone in the field a time or two."

"Are you enjoying it?"

Auggie sat back, breathing in some oxygen from his mask. "It's had it's ups and downs."

"It's got to be more steady than the life we used to have. Since you're not traveling around all the time. I'm surprised you haven't gotten married or something."

Auggie rolled his eyes.

"Tell me if any of your relations have ended for reasons not related to your job." He challenged.

Auggie didn't miss a beat. "My last one ended when she saw Tash dumping me, on the street."

"Oh, harsh. I'll still call that one Agency-related."

"I hear you, man." Auggie said.

"Do you? Because I just have to say, leaving all this was like walking out if a smoky bar. I didn't realize how nice the outside world would feel."

"What sort of satisfaction do you get, though?"

"Plenty, brother."

...

Auggie greeted Tash in front of his building and just held her for a minute.

"We should go inside." Tash said.

"You don't have to hide anymore." Auggie replied.

"Well, I do need to sit this bag down."

Auggie smiled and opened the door behind him, ushering her into the building. While she was taking a moment to freshen up, he moved to the bathroom doorway. "Do you need a shower or anything? I have some different shampoo."

"I'm fine, and I've decided that pine trees don't smell too bad." She smiled at his gesture in having shampoo on hand for her.

"Maybe we could take a bottle of wine down to the tidal basin." Auggie said, softly.

"Aren't you as sore as I am?"

"We can take a taxi and get close."

"Let's go to the tidal basin tomorrow. Tonight I just want to sit in the comfort of your apartment and watch a movie."

"At least let me take you out to dinner."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Natasha teased.

"Just making sure my priorities are in line." He said, softly.

She walked up and put her hand to his face. "Then that sounds lovely." She placed a kiss gently on his cheek while he wrapped his arms around her. They stood together like this a moment.

"I want burgers." Natasha mumbled into his chest.

"Okay," Auggie replied with a smile.

"But someplace quiet. Not like that bar you used to always like to go."

"Anything else?"

"If it's further than one block, we're taking a taxi." Tash added while stepping back.

"Now? I'll call my favorite driver."

"Yes. I'm starving."

A half-hour later, Auggie and Tash were sitting in a tall booth at a dark restaurant with a pitcher of beer between them, waiting for their orders.

"So," Auggie started. "What do you want to do next?"

"Go back to your apartment and sleep."

Auggie smiled. "After that, and after we go to the tidal basin tomorrow. After you and I do as much as you want to do in DC."

"Won't you have to work in the morning?"

"Since that last project is over, I'm taking some leave."

"How much leave?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get away from here. Get away from all of the bureaucracy. I want to know what you are like when you aren't reporting to the government every day."

"I've reported to the government my whole adult life." Auggie said.

"Do you even know who you are anymore?" Tash asked. "Do you have an identity outside of your career?"

Auggie took a deep breath. This is what he had been considering, ever since they found Deckard. But he didn't have a chance to respond, because the waiter returned with their burgers. For a moment, he and Tash ate in silence.

"Tash, do you even know who I am?" Auggie asked.

"I have a fairly good idea, at this point."

"And you still want-"

Tash interrupted. "Auggie, I'm not proposing that we get married. I'm just suggesting that we travel the world a little. Live without reservation."

"I'm thinking of quitting my job." Auggie said, bluntly.

Natasha's eyes lit up. "Don't tease me like this."

"I wouldn't bring it up if I weren't serious."

"You would do that, for me?"

"For us."

"We could travel the world, Auggie. We could spend a month in a city-"

"We could spend six months in a city. You don't have to run anymore."

"And you wouldn't be tied down."

Auggie smiled. He didn't realize how restricted his life really was, until he started thinking about his other options.

...

Auggie was just as nervous about telling Annie that he left the CIA as he was about kissing her. Now, she had moved on with her life, and he was going to move on with his.

He assumed she opened her eyes when she said "Got it."

"Good." He replied. "Then, I'm going to go start packing."

Annie lightly grabbed his arm and stood up on her toes, pulling him down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Then she let go and he turned away.

"Auggie," she called as he reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going first?"

"Tash gets first pick." He replied.

"I think before I make any big decisions, I should go to San Francisco."

"I think that's a great idea."

"You guys could start your trip-"

"No," Auggie interrupted, softly. "You don't need anybody else to be a part of that."

"Consider it talking me through one last mission."

Auggie walked back to Annie, who met him halfway. She put her hand on his arm and smiled. Auggie put both hands on the top of his cane and bit his lip.

"Annie," he spoke softly. "I spent four months waiting for you to come back and need me in your ear. I've spent the next four months accepting that you've, that we've, moved on. You can talk to your sister without me."

. .

Auggie smiled as he stepped into his apartment. He waited a moment, expecting to be pounced upon. "Tash?" He asked.

"In your closet." She replied.

Auggie placed his things on the credenza and walked toward her. "What are you up to?"

"Packing," Tash replied. "Do you really think you'll need these suits again?"

"You never know."

"Auggie."

"Put them in the donation pile. Just leave a few outfits in case I need to look for a job one day."

"I've told you over and over, Auggie. You have skills that don't require going into an office, wearing a fancy suit. You could make millions anywhere with an internet connection."

"You, of all people, know it isn't always about the money."

"There are worthwhile causes that don't require wearing a tie." She flung a tie in his direction. Auggie picked it up and ran his fingers over the fabric.

"They are a sign of giving yourself over to The Man." She added.

"Tash, I've worn a uniform. I am The Man."

"I'm trying to help you see the way the rest of the world lives. I want to see what you think of real freedom."

"Then throw out the ties." He conceded.

"Great!" Tash responded with a bit more enthusiasm than seemed necessary.

"Have you thought about our first destination?"

"I was thinking we would go as far from here as possible. Somewhere like Fiji."

He walked closer to her and pulled her close. "Warm air. The beach. I like this plan."

She stood on her toes and pulled him down for a kiss. "Me too."

...

"Why are you here?" Tash asked Annie, finding her at the door of Auggie's apartment.

"I'm driving you to the airport." Annie replied, looking toward Auggie.

"Does it look like I'm forgetting anything?" Auggie asked.

"It's completely clean," Annie replied. "It's so weird to see it all empty like this."

"How much time have you spent here?" Natasha asked, her tone biting.

Annie looked toward Auggie a moment before responding.

"Oh my God. Of course." Tash declared. "Your relationship hasn't been completely professional the past five years, has it?"

"You know I haven't been a monk." Auggie stated.

"Yes, but I thought you had some standards."

"I promise that what we had is in the past." Annie said.

"Sure." Tash said, not totally convinced.

"We can talk about it on the plane. " Auggie said as he slipped his messenger bag over his head.

Natasha sat in the backseat of the black SUV while Auggie chatted with Annie.

"Ryan is taking me to San Francisco." Annie said.

"Good." Auggie replied.

"Will your phone number work? You know, if I need you?"

"It always does." Auggie replied. "But you should be able to remember your standard lunch orders by now."

Tash rolled her eyes in the backseat. "Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?"

Annie's smile faded as she focused on the road. "We're almost there." She said.

Auggie changed his tone to false lightheartedness. "I will not be upset to be on the other side of the world when your sister learns the truth."

"Don't think that means you'll escape her wrath."

"Oh, I don't."

The car pulled to a stop outside the terminal. "We're here." Annie announced.

Tash quickly opened her door and got out, moving to the back of the car to get their bags while Annie walked around to meet Auggie. "Goodbye, Walker." Auggie said.

"Thanks for the ride," Tash added, handing Auggie his bag.

"No problem." Annie replied, swallowing back a tear and pulling Auggie in for a quick hug.

Auggie took a breath in Annie's arms and stepped back. Without another word, he turned away and felt Tash's hand brush his. She led him away as he heard Annie's car drive off.

"I would be more jealous," Tash said. "But only you could miss the giant engagement ring she's wearing."

Auggie was careful not to let his reaction to this news show.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for sticking with this one, folks. I know it isn't the most popular pairing, but I think the Walkerson shippers will be happy in the end.

...

The flights to Fiji were long. The only other time Auggie had flown this far blind was the previous year, to Hong Kong. That time, he was on a private jet. Now, he and Tash were on an 11 hour flight, sitting in coach. Auggie could relax easily enough, but Tash was restless.

He was in the middle seat, wedged between his girlfriend and a man traveling alone who smelled like cumin. The former wouldn't stop shaking her leg.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Auggie asked.

"What's that?" Tash replied.

"You don't know twenty questions?"

"Must be an American thing."

"Do you know any Russian ways to kill the time?"

"How about we just watch an in-flight movie?"

Auggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired. There's a control panel-thing on the back of the seats in front of us, if you want me to help you find something."

He shook his head and held up his iPhone. "I've got plenty to listen to, right here."

Natasha watched him unroll his ear buds and plug them into his phone. After he put the first one in his ear, she spoke up. "You didn't pack your headphones." It wasn't a question.

Auggie looked toward her and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sticking with the earbuds for now. Packing light."

"I'm no audiophile, but I know the headphones are more comfortable."

Auggie sighed, but didn't respond.

"Did he hurt your ears?" Tash asked.

Auggie shook his head. "They just haven't felt comfortable."

Auggie had tried to go back to the headphones several times since escaping from Belenko. But whenever he put them on he was reminded of the hours he spent crammed in the trunk of cars with a constant stream of sounds in his ears. He wasn't sure he would ever overcome that anxiety.

Tash pulled his hand away before he could turn on his phone. "They put headphones on me, too."

Auggie looked toward her.

Tash continued talking, quietly. "They stuffed a dirty rag in my mouth. I could taste some sort of chemical. Then they led me into a room and put headphones on me while they talked. They were loud."

Auggie dropped his head. "I'm so sorry that it happened."

"So they did that to you?"

"Something like that." Auggie replied.

She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, so she just squeezed his hand and sat back.

"You awake?" Auggie asked an hour later.

"Yes." She replied.

"How's the movie?"

"I didn't like any of the options, so I'm reading."

Auggie heard her close the heavy paperback. "A real book. How quaint."

"I found it sitting at the airport."

"Is it any good?"

"I'm not sure, yet."

They fell into easy conversation about what they both had read since they first met over a copy of Snow Crash so long ago. It was natural and easy. Eventually Tash curled up into Auggie's side, as comfortable as the two of them could manage, and they fell asleep.

...

Auggie woke up with a jump, waking Natasha. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were open, but every muscle in his body was tense. He was taking controlled breaths through a clenched jaw.

"Everything okay?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm.

He looked toward her touch and relaxed slightly. He took a deeper breath. "Yeah."

She leaned against his shoulder. "I don't believe you."

"Is the bathroom free?"

Tash sat up and looked at the lights on the bathrooms. "Yes."

"The aisle clear?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I'm going to stretch my legs a moment."

Auggie found the tiny bathroom, locked the door, and leaned against the counter. He was on a commercial jet, he reminded himself. He was with Natasha. He knew where they were headed. He could hear.

He continued to take deep breaths while he pulled himself out of the dream, where he was on another airplane, re-living the flight he had been certain would be his last.

He wasn't even sure if he had completely fallen asleep enough to dream, or relaxed just enough for his conscious brain to forget where he was, but it was enough to leave him feeling anxious and disoriented.

...

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Auggie responded as he settled back into his seat. He felt his watch. "Only six more hours to go."

He held his hand out, and smiled when she met it with her own.

...

It had been three weeks since Tash and Auggie were rescued, but as they walked off the plane in Fiji, both of them were sore. "Perhaps we should have started with a shorter flight." Tash suggested.

"I'll be fine," Auggie said. Realizing that he was leaning on her a bit, he loosened his grip on her arm.

The crowd at baggage claim was large, and Auggie had to follow close behind Tash in order not to run into folks. While they stood still, Auggie leaned on his cane.

"I see yours. Wait here." Tash said.

A few minutes later, Tash pushed a bag toward him. "Be right back, I see mine."

Auggie pulled his bag close and felt his tactile tag to be sure it was really his.

Soon Tash was back and he folded up his cane so he could hold her elbow and pull his bag. They were weaving through the crowd when Tash barked out "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Auggie laughed, causing Tash's irritation to increase. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said with a smile.

"That man had been staring at us since we got off the plane. It was bothering me."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Why would we be concerned?" She asked.

"Was it somebody watching us, or somebody staring at the blind guy?" Auggie re-phrased.

"Oh, staring." She explained.

"What can I say? I'm mesmerizing."

"Well, I'm looking forward to having you all to myself. But this customs line is going to be a while."

"The joys of international travel."

Tash released a quick voice of irritation.

"Don't worry. We'll be at the resort, soon enough. Beachfront for a week, then we can decide if we want to rent a place, or move on."

"I'm not anxious to get on another airplane." Tash declared.

"Maybe a shorter flight." Auggie suggested.

"Maybe a boat." Tash countered.

Auggie immediately remembered the days right after his capture, when he was inside a shipping container in a cargo ship. Surely he wouldn't have the same anxiety on water as he did on the plane.

"Yeah. Maybe a boat."


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, Tash was leading Auggie into their beachfront room. He let go of her arm to close and lock the door behind them.

"This was worth it, Auggie." Tash said as she walked across the room.

"Good. Nice view?"

Tash opened doors onto a balcony, letting the sound of waves enter the room. "It's beautiful."

He worked his way across the room, met her on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind, noticing that she flinched with his initial touch. They were both a bit more jumpy than they used to be.

"Let's go walk on the beach." Tash suggested.

"Sure. I'm going to change into some shorts, first."

Auggie was walking to his suitcase when his phone rang. It was Annie's ringtone. He felt his watch before answering.

"Up a little bit past your bedtime, aren't you?" He greeted.

"Good to hear from you, too." She replied. "How's paradise?"

"We just arrived. I was getting ready to go for a walk on the beach."

"Is that Annie?" Tash asked.

Auggie nodded.

"What does she want?" Tash prodded.

"Hold on a second, Annie." Auggie said before turning toward Tash. "I don't know, yet."

Tash made an incoherent noise of frustration.

"So what's up?" Auggie asked into the phone.

"I was just having trouble sleeping, and realized that with the time zones, it might be a good time to get a hold of you."

"What's really up?" Auggie countered.

"I'm nervous about my trip to California."

"That's only natural." Auggie replied. "But she loves you, Annie. She'll forgive."

Tash threw her clothes at Auggie as she changed into something more suitable to wear on the beach. He smiled as he realized what was happening.

"You're right. I guess..."

"Annie, I would love to be your late-night therapist, but I've really got to go."

"Sure, yeah, sorry to bother you."

"It's okay. Let me know how it turns out. And in the meantime, congratulations on your engagement."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Well have to talk about that later. Good night."

"Enjoy the beach." Annie said.

Auggie tapped off his phone and sat it by his suitcase.

"Is she going to always check on you?" Tash asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Auggie said, as he removed his pants.

"Your ex-girlfriend calling you shouldn't bother me?"

Auggie pulled on a pair of shorts. "I could explain everything, but I thought you wanted to go for a walk?"

He tucked his cell phone into his pocket and reached for his cane.

"Leave your phone here or I'll throw it in the ocean." Natasha said.

Auggie narrowed his eyebrows and turned toward Tash. "Let's go."

"So she's coming with us?"

Auggie threw his arm up in exasperation. "I use my phone for more than keeping in touch with her, Tash."

"Okay," She replied, her tone suddenly more forgiving.

"Really?" Auggie was surprised at the sudden change in tone.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Ocean?" Auggie asked.

"Come on. Let's get sand between our toes."

Auggie stepped forward and took Tash's arm. They walked through the hallways and into an elevator. "Okay," Tash said. "Explain everything."

Auggie sighed. "Annie and I, our relationship was professional. For a very brief time, it was more than that. But for most of the five years we've known each other, we were partners, professionally."

"So you slept with her, but went right back to being professional."

"It was a bit more complicated than that, but sort of."

"I don't buy it."

They stepped into the sand and Auggie moved his hand down to Natasha's hand as they walked toward the surf.

"You know my relationships have never been simple." Auggie said.

"So, she got arrested by the FBI? Or you were in another relationship at the same time? Or did you choose not to jump off a train for her?"

Auggie held tightly to Tash's hand. "I wasn't able to protect her from the FBI, my wife came back from the dead, and Annie disappeared for four months."

Tash kept walking, but didn't respond. Auggie could feel her fidgeting in his hand and pulled her to a stop. "Tash, that was more forthcoming than I've ever been, with anybody."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "It was a lot of information."

"I want to be open with you."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been open with others, before, and things ended badly."

"You were married?"

"Very briefly, before I met you."

"You thought she died?"

"Yes."

"But?"

"She didn't."

They walked quietly for a little while before Tash responded. "That's all you're giving me?"

"That's more than I should have. A lot of my life is classified."

"Well what you are doing now isn't."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that our first project could be hacking into Facebook, not the website, but the corporate offices. We could expose the way they manipulate relationships. Which would mean that we need our own platform, of course..."

Auggie pulled her to a stop. "Tash."

"Think of the change we can create, Auggie."

"Tash, anything I do needs to be legal."

"Bullshit. I'm sure back at the CIA you hacked into companies all the time."

"I'm not with them anymore, Tash. But you have to know they will be watching me. If you are doing shady things, they are more likely to catch you because we are traveling together."

"I can keep from being caught."

"I thought you were tired of running?" Auggie countered.

"Hacking Facebook isn't exactly going to put me on the FBI Most Wanted list."

"Let's build something up, instead of tearing something down."

"Sometimes tearing things down helps build things up." Tash countered.

"Do we even have to have a hacking project right now? I'm kind of excited about being disconnected for a little while."

"I always like to be thinking of my next project."

"Your next project could be finding our next destination."

"Are you tired of the beach already?" Tash asked.

"Not at all." Auggie responded. He pulled Tash closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling as they walked through the sand.

"So, you can't tell me about your not-dead wife-"

"Helen." Auggie interrupted.

"Helen?" Tash replied.

"Her name was Helen." He replied, softly. "She was killed, last year."

"You still love her. I don't know what she did, but she led you to believe that she was dead, and even though you know she was lying, you still love her."

Auggie shrugged. "You weren't dead, but I never thought I'd see you again, and I still loved you."

"That's not the same."

Auggie shrugged.

"What happened with that Hailey woman?"

"Wow. You are really going to dig through everything."

"I just want to know how many women you are still in love with."

"I was never in love with Hailey."

Tash humphed.

"She's completely out of the picture." Auggie explained.

"I've heard that before."

"And now we are in Fiji." Auggie said with a smile.

"You are right." She responded. "This is gorgeous."

"Ah, but enough about me, what about the beach?"

Tash laughed and lightly punched Auggie with her free arm.


End file.
